1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence chain indicator, which is attached to a fence chain used for the purpose of preventing people and vehicles from trespassing, and clearly makes known the presence thereof at night.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fence chain made from metal or synthetic plastic is generally provided in a tensioned state across roads, at parking areas, construction sites, public parks and so forth as means for safety measures for preventing people and vehicles from trespassing.
However, the problem is that even if the above-mentioned fence chain is readily discernable in the daytime, it is extremely difficult to make the existence of a fence chain discernable in dark locations at night, and at a distance it is impossible to tell a fence chain exists, giving rise to accidents when people, bicycles, and/or automobiles do not notice the fence chain and crash into it.
Accordingly, to solve for this problem, there were means such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-182025. This invention is constituted such that a luminescent material is attached to the ring bodies of a chain, which is formed by sequentially connecting ring bodies, and this luminescent material is comprised from two luminescent plate-shaped bodies, which are positioned from both sides on the inside of a ring body, and joining means for joining the luminescent plate-shaped bodies, and the luminescent plate-shaped bodies can be fastened to a ring body by joining the luminescent plate shaped bodies together.
However, in the above-described conventional solution means, the two luminescent plate-shaped bodies are rigid bodies, and to manufacture these luminescent plate-shaped bodies requires two forming dies for each. Then, the ring body, to which these two luminescent plate-shaped bodies are fastened, is, of course, officially approved for one type of width dimension only. But ring bodies being marketed come in a variety of types of ring body sizes and width dimensions, and to support a variety of types of ring bodies, a variety of types of luminescent plate-shaped bodies tailored to these dimensions must be prepared, thus giving rise to the problem of extremely high costs for preparing a variety of types of expensive forming dies for this purpose.
Further, the joining together of two luminescent plate-shaped bodies involved pressing a protruding shaft into a circular cylinder, and since there was no locking function, there was also the danger that these luminescent plate-shaped bodies would come off and be carried off.
In view of the above-mentioned conventional problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a fence chain indicator, which is in the form of a sheet body comprising one type of either a luminous material or a luminescent material, and which can be attached to fence chain ring bodies of sizes and widths of different dimensions, and can be securely fastened as well.
The present invention for achieving the above-mentioned object is characterized in that a fence chain indicator comprises a sheet body which has flexibility and is provided with fastening portions, which are opened, at the opposite ends thereof, and that a fastening member which is provided with engagement grooves for locking, is integrally attached to one end of the sheet body; a mating portion is formed at the other end of the sheet body to mate with the fastening member; and a through-hole for the fastening member is formed in the approximate center portion of the sheet body.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that a fence chain indicator comprises a sheet body which is provided with fastening portions, which are opened, at the opposite ends thereof, and in that: a fastening member which is provided with engagement grooves for locking is integrally attached to, and a mating portion for mating with the fastening member is formed at one end of the sheet body; and a through-hole for the fastening member is formed in the approximate center of the sheet body.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that a fence chain indicator comprises a sheet body which has flexibility and is provided with fastening portions, which are opened, at the opposite ends thereof; and a fastening band having a locking function that is provided separately from the sheet body, and in that an inserting hole for the fastening band is formed in one end of the sheet body; a mating portion for mating with the fastening band is formed in the other end of the sheet body; and a through-hole for the fastening member is formed in the approximate center of the sheet body.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that the openings of the fastening portions are mutually opened in opposite directions.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that a fence chain indicator comprises a sheet body, which has flexibility and is provided with fastening portions, which are opened, at the opposite ends thereof, and in that: a fastening member, which has flexibility and is provided with engagement grooves for locking, is integrally attached to one end of the sheet body; a mating portion for mating to the fastening member is formed at the other end of the sheet body; and the openings of the fastening portions are opened in the same direction.
Further, the present invention is characterized in that a fence chain indicator comprises a sheet body which has flexibility and is provided with fastening portions, which are opened, at the opposite ends thereof; and a fastening band having a locking function that is provided separately from the sheet body, and in that: an inserting portion for the fastening band is formed in one end of the sheet body; a mating portion for mating with the fastening band is formed in the other end of the sheet body; and the openings of the fastening portions are opened in the same direction.
Further, the fence chain indicator of the invention is characterized in that the sheet body is made from either a luminous material or a luminescent material.
Further, the fence chain indicator of the invention is characterized in that the fastening portions provided at the opposite ends are formed in an approximate C shape, and have snap functions.
Further, the fence chain indicator of the invention is characterized in that the fastening portions at the opposite ends are provided with mating portions for mating with the fastening band.
Further, the fence chain indicator of the invention is characterized in that the fastening portions at the opposite ends are provided with inserting portions through which the fastening band passes.
Further, the fence chain indicator of the invention is characterized in that a joining portion is provided in the approximate center of the sheet body, and the sheet body is constituted so as to be able to separate in the vertical direction from the joining portion.
Furthermore, the fence chain indicator of the present invention is characterized in that male mating portions and female mating portions are formed in the above-mentioned joining portion.